A cover has been described previously in DE 20 2008 010 474 U1 from which mounting elements for barbs project.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,589 discloses a filter element on which a reinforcing strip is wrapped around the last pleat walls on both sides, wherein the last pleat walls along with the reinforcing strip are pressed into a U-shaped groove.
DE 101 23 969 C1 discloses an arrangement with a cover from which guide rails project orthogonally in the direction of the filter element. The guide rails run parallel to the longitudinal sides of the filter element which are hemmed with the edge strips. For this purpose, the pleat ridges are aligned orthogonally to the longitudinal sides. A blade that also projects from the cover engages into a pleat of the corrugated bellows. The pleat ridges run parallel to the abutment side of the cover.
A disadvantage of the generic arrangement is that the filter element can cause unpleasant noise because the filter element mounted in the guide rails of the cover can wobble. In the worst case, the filter element can even drop out of the cover and block evaporators and/or blowers in automobiles. A loose filter element can moreover cause leakages.